


Boyfriends are crazy too!

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Other, Sexy Magnus Bane, Upset Alec Lightwood, was bored so I thought hell why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: After his mother drops the bomb that she wants to be a grandparent, well Magnus takes it to another level....with a little help :)





	Boyfriends are crazy too!

 

Alec Lightwood is many things. He is a great brother and friend. He is a loving son and boyfriend. He is a leader and an archer. He is a Shadowhunter and a diplomat.  What he is not, is used to being ogled while at work.  He is better since he had met Magnus.  Since he had gained the undivided attention of said warlock, even after the disaster of him trying to marry himself off to save his family he had gained a confidence he did not have before.

He had thanked every angel and spirit and whatever he could for the existence of Magnus Bane and that he would look twice at him and then put himself out there and crash Alecs wedding.  

In front of the Angel and everyone!

Alec smiles at that thought, the image of Magnus after he grabbed him and dove in for a kiss.

So, while he is hunched over the ops center table and hears a giggle he tries desperately to not pay attention to his magical boyfriend.  Magnus, who at this moment looks like walking sin, as if the Gods just created him and gave him the specific power to kill Alec…

slowly…

and with sex.

Lots and lots of sex. 

If he’s really lucky and can get his work done.

“Magnus what are you doing?” He swings around just in time to see Magnus whip his phone behind his back looking all innocent and divine. 

“Stop taking pictures of my….just behave.”  Groaning inwardly, he shakes his head and returns back to his grid.   

This seems to irk the High Warlock of Brooklyn and as he has always liked a challenge, he smirks and decides to turn up the heat, shall we say.  He cannot help himself; after all, his boyfriend is tall dark and oh soooooo hot. He cannot keep his hands to himself, so sue him!

Determined to get what he came for, Magnus walks around the table, sliding his ring laden fingers (he knows they drive his Alexander to distraction) along the edge of the table.   As he rounds the table, he can see that all eyes are on him so he plays it up.

As he edges closer and closer to the tense body of one Alec Lightwood, he slows down even more, drawing it out.  He passes him and lets his hand drift up the archers arm, grazing the skin with the edge of his nails. Passing across his shoulder and letting his fingers drift down his tense back. 

He grins as he slows down even more and lets his hand drop lower and lower until he is just above the edge of a belt….

“MAGNUS!!”  The outcry of his name makes the warlock jump, startled.

“Maryse!  I didn’t see you there.” Magnus looks towards the intrusion as his checks redden from being caught manhandling her son.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” A smirk belays the sting of the words as Maryse Lightwood looks at the two men in front of her. “Alec might I suggest something?”

Not wanting to meet his mother’s eyes, he nods his head and darts a quick look at his traitorous boyfriend.  Magnus has at this point lost all control over his flushed cheeks, almost as dark as his embarrassed other half.

“Go.”

Alec looks up at that. A simple command but yet so full of…. Mirth? She is laughing at… them? Him?

“Take your obviously, smitten, can’t keep his hands to himself boyfriend home and do whatever it is you do to put that silly dopey grin on your face. Perhaps then the rest of them,” her arm sweeps across the floor around them, “can get something done.”  

Alec is now openly gaping at his mother.  Who just told him to take his… what did she say? Smitten? boyfriend home and have sex.

“Um m-m-mother…” Alec stutters trying desperately to figure out how to deal with his mother’s thoughts on his sex life.

“By the Angel Alec, I’ve had sex a few times you know. Had you and your siblings for a reason!!  Now go on and take this poor man home and love him up or something.”  With that, she spun on her heel and marched away.

“What just happened?” Alec stunned watches his mother walk away humming.

“I think it’s part of the plan.” Magnus who is reeling from being given permission to steel his boyfriend wastes no time in pulling him along towards the portal he just created.

“Magnus…. I can’t just leave. Everyone will KNOW!!”  His voice a strangled whisper, he is desperate not to make it more humiliating. “WAIT… _what plan!!?!?!?! MAGNUS…._ ” Alec fell through the portal exasperated and confused.

“Well you know we talked about how your mom wants to be a grandparent. That plan.” Magnus starts to chuckle when his boyfriend turns a particular shade of crimson.

“But… we can’t… she _KNOWS!!_  She has to know… oh by the Angel… Mags…Magnus what if-if-if she _doesn’t!!?!?!_ “

“Alexander, darling I’m sure your mother knows where babies come from.  She wants to make sure that we are happy enough together to want to… I don’t know, adopt or something.”  At this, Alec turns from crimson to a slight shade of green.

“Magnus she can’t control this too. I won’t… I WILL NOT LET HER!”

“Of course not, darling. Now come along to the bedroom and relax with me.”

“I meant it Mags. We decide when we are going to have babies.”

“Of course Alec. I would never dream of making you have babies.”

“That’s not funny Magnus. I know I can’t… but…. Oh Angel, never mind.”

At this, Alec lets his boyfriend tug him into the bedroom and _if_ he happens to go to work the next day with a bright purple mark on his neck and a grin on his face… well so sue him for enjoying the practice makes perfect, part of the plan!


End file.
